Unrestrained Fantasy
by Black Chess
Summary: a story of young traveler whom accidentally fell into unknown realm of...


**Unrestrained Fantasy**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Touhou  Project Shrine Maiden, it belongs to Team Shanghai Alice / ZUN. Except , My OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Entering the unknown<strong>

One day, a young traveler was walking down the road to his destination... It was a sunny day and everything was going smoothly until,seemingly out of the nowhere,the sky got covered by gray clouds. After a short while, it started raining...

"Oh no!", I better find shelter to wait for it to clear out", With that being said, the young traveler noticed a stone structure and our hero decided to wait there. Time passed but rain was far from over.  
>"They'll have to bury me in this tomb if nothing will change... Hm... What's that?", From the corner of his eye, young traveler noticed a iron gate. It was dark but our hero could clearly see stairs going down.<p>

And then he tries to open the gate " It's locked... ", He Said . "What's this? A lock? Hm... It's rusty... maybe i can force it open!" Kicks the lock and... nothing happened.

"Open,dammit!" As he kicks it the second time and the lock breaks and falls off "That's what i'm talking about!", After achieving that small victory, he makes his way down the stairs... It's dark, he barely could see a thing... The only thing that lighted the path a little bit were two torches, located in front of the entrance to the lower level...

As he heading down, deeper and deeper, into the unknown... He reached the point when it was pitch dark and then... he tripped, "Oh god..No!" said our hero as he falls down"

"Ough! Not a big of a drop after all! Whew... I must've landed on something made of wood... This shape... It must be a door! " He quickly searched the door, trying to find a way to open it... He found a steel door handle.

"I sure hope it will open..." He pushed the big, wooden door, hoping that it will open... And it did...but...will he be able to accept the secret that lies behind it , as our hero opens the door and enters the room of unknown, he notice that the room is pitch black, and there are no visible sources of light that can be lit,like lamps or candles..

"I can't see a damn thing... At times like this i wish i had a torch but i'm too cheap to afford one -sighs- "Darn... Well... Here goes nothing..." -Yells- "Hello! Anyone there?", As our hero yells through the room,his voice comes back to him as an echo...

"Guess not huh..." Few seconds later, out of the nowhere, blue flames were lit up around the room... But what was in the far end of the room was far beyond our hero's understanding... As our hero looked around,he didn't see much. It was a empty room,as far as the lighting goes,except for something at the end of it.

"I was just kidding about this being a tomb but I may be right after all.." -Suddenly stops- "Especially... With... This..." Our hero got paralyzed and wasn't able to move because of what he had seen. Before him there was something that looked like a throne. Actually, it looked more like a stone sofa with strange carvings on it. And on this very sofa,there was a girl, just sitting on it, looking at our hero with cold,empty eyes.

Now it would be fairly normal,for a tomb, if not for a few details. The girl had a pair of black wings,grooving from her back and a demon eye placed on her chest,which our hero thought was a pendant,at first. Her wings were glowing with some kind of red energy. Our hero tried to make at least some sense out of this.

"Oh,I get it! Good job guys! Nicely done! It's all a joke! You sure got me. Okay,you can come out now. I'm not mad... Guys?... "  
>No one answered our hero. There was nobody there,except for him and this one strange girl<br>"...Or maybe it's not a joke after all..." he then walks closer to the girl "Hey,can you hear me?"  
>The girl gave our hero no response. She just sat there with a slight grin on her face,without moving a single muscle.<br>"Okay... I'm gonna... go... now... Yeah..." as our hero turned around and move to the door ,just when he tried to open it, he discovered that the door is locked and there was no other way out.

"You got to be kidding me!" He then tried to force the door open but it just would not budge. So passed half an hour and our hero was at a complete loss. He looked back at the girl one more time

"Alright,you win! What do you want me to say? Oh,I know! You're free! That's right,you're free to go!" -Sighs- "This tomb will be my tomb. That's just great..."

As our hero said that,they light went off.

You: Oh great,someone killed the lights...

?: -Surprised voice- Someone got killed?

You: No,that's just a sa- whoa,who's there?

?: Who's there? -The mysterious voice repeats after-

"..." After hearing the mysterious voice, our hero tried to look closely at the figure before him but all he could see was red,glowing eyes in front of him.  
>"I knew coming to this tomb was a bad idea... Fine,kill me. I don't even care anymore..."<br>After accepting his faith, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He felt someone's hands wrapping around his body and someone's breath on his neck as the whispering voice said: "Thank you". It took him few seconds for him to realize what's going on but he still was at a loss.

You: W-What? What did you just say?

?: I said thank you,master.

You: Okay I,seriously,don't understand what's going on...

?: It's simple,really. You freed me from my curse and now I must serve you.

You: Just like that? No,no,no. I did nothing. Who are you, anyway?

?: Oh,i'm sorry. My name is Reiuji Utsuho. A Yatagarasu (a divine three-legged crow. A hell raven,in this case) but you can just call me Okuu.

You: Alright,Okuu... How did you end up here anyway? I mean, cursed and all that.

Okuu: It all started 20 years ago. We,and by we I mean other Yatagarasu, were living in the mountains,far away from human settlements. Or at least we thought. We were not meaning any harm to anyone but they,apparently,were afraid that we will come down and ravage their villages. One day, a human wandered into our settlement. We captured him,because we didn't know what he wanted or what he came for. Our people had different opinions on this matter, but our elder said that we must let the 'poor soul' go. And so we did. If we only knew...  
>You: What happened.<p>

Okuu: The one who wandered told everyone in their village about us and... They were afraid,I suppose. We didn't do anything but one day, a powerful sorcerer came into our settlement and just started murdering everyone left and right. He didn't explain why. Some of us fled,others weren't so lucky... But he saw something in me. I saw it in her eyes. She smiled upon me and said: "You're special. I will keep you alive." And so she sealed me. But then you came and freed me.

You: Sorry to hear that... Surely, you want to go and find out what,well, is left of your settlement and where your friends and family went.

Okuu: I can't. There are rules that dictate that I must serve anyone who will free me from the curse.

You: Just forget about the stupid rules and live however you want! And I didn't do anything to help you. It just... Happened.

Okuu: No! I can't! There are rules and I must follow them! Whoever disobeys the rules doesn't deserve to live!

You: So you serve me or you die? Is that's what you're saying?

Okuu: Yes.

You: This is so dumb!...Now I have no choice but to take you with me. What have I gotten myself into?...

* * *

><p>This is a first try in making a fanfiction story, that's why Please leave a review<p> 


End file.
